20 ways to annoy Lord Beckett
by Ela Black
Summary: Title says it all. My OC, Jane Hawke, wants to annoy Cutler Beckett a little bit. Slight Beckett/OC it's like a little crush. This is a story with a list on first chapter. Follow Jane and her pranks on Becky! NOT A LIST STORY
1. The List

**A/N: So, this is my first story EVER! I wanted to start with something easy, so I made a 20 ways to annoy Cutler Beckett fic. I am going to make a story afterwards, if I get the time. I DON'T OWN POTC!**

1. Colour is wig neon pink and play nyan cat in the background

2. Let in hundreds of kittens in his room and when he comes in you shout: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Even if its not and tell him the name of all the kittens.

3. Invite your best friends to a big food fight in the dining room while listening to "Can can".

4. Take on his clothes and wig, and while he's commanding others you're copying behind his back. If he turns around you turn the other way while whistling as if nothing is wrong.

5. Poke him several times and say 'bother' at each poke. Stop for 5 seconds if he says your name.

6. Wake him up in the morning by singing 'Good morning' by Singing in the rain.

7. Wear exactly what captainJack Sparrow wears and sing 'The Jack Sparrow song'

8. Tell him that he's twin brother's visiting and show him a leprechaun.

9. Dance with the leprechaun singing: 'Cotton eyed Joe" by Rednex. DANCE AROUND HIM!

10. 'Accidentally' throw a bucket with meat sauce at him and when he is going to change, set some

huge dogs at him and take it on film.

11. Play some golf and when you see him on the balcony shout: FORD! And hit him with the golf ball.

Point your finger in the air and yell: I REGRET NOTHING! Then turn around and run.

12. Pretend to have hurt your leg, but actually you just want to let him hold you so you can steal his

gun.

13. Since you now have the gun, get some coke and mentos. Get the mentos in the coke, get in a safe

distance and when you see Beckett near the bottle of coke, SHOOT IT!

14. Grab he's leg and follow him everywhere until you make him buy a puppy and white foal.

15. When he's at a meeting, take he's ship and get to the angle of he's window. When he sees you with

his ship, shout to him: BECKY! WE'RE GOING TO CANDYLAND, BECKY! WANNA COME?

Wave at him like a completely idiot.

16. Join them on the ship and pretend to fall over and drown. He will probably rescue you and you'll

tease him that he loves you.

17. Get some kind of switching bodies thingy from Tia Dalma and switch bodies with Becky (best to do

it with some distance between you, but not too much! That'll ruin the fun). Then you go around the

castle and command others to do your duties and some wishes.

18. While he's having the meeting with Governor Swan at POTC 3, you leave by some loud speakers in the room and lock the doors. When you know they're safe inside, play the Nyan cat song.

19. Meditate on his desk, if he tries to speak with you, ignore him. When he finally tries to touch you,

take his arm and pull him backwards like a ninja.

20. Take his ship (again). He pretty had enough and follows you with another ship. When he stops to

get over to you, you pop out in sight from the other ship you shout to him: Come to get me, aye, you

shorty man? Look what I got. (Show him a jar of dirt, inside the dirt there's his wig) ~I've got a jar

of di-irt x3 And guess what's inside it?~


	2. Pinkie and kittens

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts! I was so happy that I danced around the living room. I got some weird looks from my dad and cats BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT! So, I thank you, 'dogsrock101' and 'RandomPirateWriter' for the reviews. And 'Arrows The Wolf' for the story alert.**

**Dogsrock101: Tank you! I'll make sure I will look at that in my next chap (this one). You got a great eye, actually I didn't think that someone would read my stories. But now I have hope! Again, thank you. And yes, it will be Beckett/OC, just a mild one. I am not good at those fluffs.**

**RandomPirateWriter: Glad you liked it! I love lovers! (lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own POTC or Lord Beckett. Only my OC Jane Hawke. IF I did own POTC, I wouldn't let Becky die *sob sob*.**

**1. Colour is wig neon pink and play nyan cat in the background**

Hey, playing Nyan Cat wasn't such a bad thing. I had no idea why people thought this was annoying. I paused the game and looked around the room. It was really huge and at my right there was this huge world map. At the door there were two guards, well, guarding. I was in Beckett's office. I didn't like my room, it was too small and I needed space. Since Tia Dalma sent me back to the past again after living in the future I had really changed. Too bad I had to live with Lord Beckett. Oh, I think I could hear his voice from the hall. Why didn't he sound happy?

"**MISS JANE!**" _Hmm, I think he found his wig. _

Someone slammed the door open and stopped to glare at me. It was no other then Becky. Poor guards, I think he scared them to hell and deeper. Not by the doors, but the fact that his wig was neon pink.

"Yes, _Lord_ Beckett, is something the matter?" I say with sarcasm in my voice at Lord. Stay calm and don't laugh. _Don't laugh!_

He gave me an ice cold look. He looked like he was going to explode really soon and take me with him. "Miss Jane, this is highly unacceptable, you will not touch anything from my belongs. Do you under-"

*Meow, meow, meeoow, meow meow meow meow meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow meow, meow, meow meow meow meow.*

"Miss Jane, what is this?" He demanded as he looked at me, sternly, playing on my iPhone.

"Well," I looked up at him, "I have to do something while you are talking to me." The guards had to hide their laughs behind their hands to avoid scolding from Mr. Pinkie Head when they saw his reaction. It was priceless!

"And," I unfreezed the game and leaped off his desk, shoving the Nyan Cat game in his face "this song really fits you, Pinkie." With the last word I ran past Beckett and the guards, and hid under the long table to the dining room.

"**`JANE!**" Step one, done.

**2. Let in hundreds of kittens in his room. When he comes in shout: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tell him the names of the kittens.**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Beckett had a stressful day. He had meetings, commands and paper work. Jane noticed this and wanted to cheer up his mood. After what happened the last time she tried to cheer him up he wasn't as grateful as she had hoped for. Now was the time to make it up.

Lord Beckett was heading to his room to rest. Glancing both left and right in case Miss Jane had something in her sleeve. Something bad. He couldn't believe the king wanted her to live with him. She was a pain in the arse.

He opened door and was welcomed with a furry surprise.

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**" Jane shouted as she threw confetti around him. She was grinning like an idiot and all around her was hundreds of small kittens in different colours. They were everywhere. On his bed, on top of his wardrobe and even on his desk.

"Miss Jane, what is the meaning with this?" He was trying to figure how she could find all these kittens and get them in the room.

"Oh, this? I thought they would make you happy. See, that's Gerald, that's Penny and that's Alex and-"

"I don't care about them! Just get them out of my room!" He opened the door wide and tried to shoo the hair balls out. Sadly they wouldn't budge.

"You know, that won't work, and don't interrupt. Its rude! And look," she gave him a brown, thin kitten and put it in his hands "that's Beckett Junior. Be nice to him, now! I am going to give you privacy!" Before he could say anything she had already closed the door and left.

He sighed as he sat down on his chair, all kitty eyes on him. He looked at the kitten in his hands and dropped him with down the other fur balls.

"There will be no living with this woman" he muttered as he sank down in his chair.

Downstairs he could still hear Jane playing Nyan cat.


	3. Food fight and copy cat

**Thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed this story! I am really grateful, really. It will may take a few days to update 'cause I got a lot to do in this week and next. Enjoy!**

**Arrows the Wolf: So glad I could make someone laugh :D I agree, Nyan Cat is annoying BUT IT'S AWESOME!**

**lenokiie: Thank you! Making it random and funny is my goal. I sure will update until it ends.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Invite your best friends to a huge food fight in the dining room while listening to "Can can".<strong>

"Lord Beckett!" Groves came running through the door, panting, with his face covered in vanilla cream. Beckett looked up from the map and froze.

"Groves, what is the reason that you came running in to my office, covered in dessert?" He said amused.

"Three woman are throwing food at anyone on their paths in the dining room. I thought you should know." Groves said after catching his breath.

_Three woman?_, Beckett thought. _One of them couldn't possibly be-?_

*Duuun, dun dun dun dun, duun duun. Dun dun dun dun duun duun. Dun dun dun dun…*

"I thought I recognised this behaviour." He muttered as he walked quickly towards the dining room., where possible Jane could be. He raced through doors, guards and maids. Who knew what kind of insane plan she was doing? When he came in to the dining room, he was welcomed by a chocolate cupcake in his face.

"Oh, 'ello Becky! Enjoying the dessert, I see?"

Wouldn't it been for the chocolate, his face would look like an overgrown tomato. When he finally looked around the room, he noticed there were others there. Two other girls holding different kind of cakes in their hands. _Just what I need. More insane and childish women. _

"Miss Jane, I demand to know what is going on!" He shouted over the loud tune coming from the CD player. "And what is that?"

*Duuun, dun dun dun dun duun duun. Dun dun dun dun duun duun…*

His question never got an answer because at the same moment, Groves and Gillette came in through the door.

"Lord Beckett, we heard your shouting and-" Gillette was interrupted by a flying pie, hitting him right on his face.

"TOUCHDOWN!" One of the girls yelled and did a victory dance.

"**MISS JANE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?**" Beckett was losing his patience.

Jane grinned at him and pulled a rope that was next to her. The three navy guys looked up and saw a huge bucket filled with something in it. The bucket tilted and out came chocolate sauce. It felt like they were glued in that spot, and they were, by the caramel under their shoes. If it weren't for the chocolate, we would probably see the shocking and disgusting face of theirs.

"It's a can can food fight!" Jane answered and followed her friends outside, leaving some very stunned men behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Take on his clothes and wig, and while he's commanding others you're copying behind his back. If he turns around you turn the other way while whistling as if nothing is wrong.<strong>

"Groves, how are we doing?" Beckett asked.

"We're gaining speed, sir." Groves replied.

"Good now I want you to-" Gillette snorted of laughter, he was standing in front Beckett with Groves. "Is there anything funny to you?" Gillette shook his head quickly. Satisfied, Beckett started pacing.

"I want you to-" He got interrupted again, this time by Groves who tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. "What is going on with you?" Beckett demanded both of them. Then, suddenly, the whole ship roared with laughter. Beckett turned around only to see a ridiculous scene.

There she was. Jane Hawke, in Lord Beckett's wig and clothes and her knees in her shoes, looking smaller than ever. Smaller than Beckett himself. She was whistling like there was nothing wrong. Beckett had had enough, but he also was curious of what she was doing.

"Miss Jane, what in the name of God are you doing?" He asked. Jane finally turned around and looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"What are you talking about? Can't I just stand here on the deck, uninvited, and whistle a relaxed song?" She smiled innocently. There could still hear muffled laughs on the deck.

"Did I not tell you to not touch my belongs?" Beckett asked more sternly. Jane gaped at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why, Lord Beckett, do you not know anything about courtesy. You should stop blaming at anyone you see at your path! You are a rude, RUDE, man. Good bye!" And with that she stomped off, well she could if she still hadn't her knees in her shoes, and slammed the door to her cabin. The crew had a rough time to hold their laughter, but they didn't want to end up hanging in the galleons with the pirates.

Everyone waited for their orders from Lord Beckett. Finally he turned around, "Well, don't you just stand there! Get to work!" They did as they were ordered as Beckett went off to his cabin, followed by Gillette and Groves.

"That woman…" He muttered to himself. Groves and Gillette shared a knowing look.

"Three shillings if Miss Jane confesses it first." Gillette whispered to Groves. They both took a glance at Beckett, who they followed.

"Four on Beckett." Groves whispered back as they continued walking like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Review it! Please, I am soo lonely! <strong>


	4. Bother and GOOD MORNING!

**A/N: I AM BACK! I had some extra time to finish this chapter off. I really like this story and want to finish it. Really. Thank you for ALL the reviewers, I love you! I also love the subscribers :D Thank you soo much!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean.**

**5. Poke him several times and say 'bother' at each poke. Stop for 5 seconds if he says your name.**

"Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother."

"Miss Jane, would you stop bothering me and let me do my paper work?" Beckett asked irritably. Jane stopped and he sighed in relief. Some seconds later:

"Bother. Bother. Bother."

"Jane, please, you have annoyed me in four days. Just let me do my work." He pleaded. Jane stopped. He started working again, only to get poked.

"Bother-"

"MISS JANE, STOP IT!" He shouted and turned to Jane.

"Well, here I thought I could have some time with you. You know, getting to know you. I really wanted to know you better. Since all you do is work, I thought I could cheer you up. And now you start yelling at me! Cutler Beckett, you broke my heart." Jane put her right hand on her heart and looked hurt. Beckett immediately felt guilty for shouting at her, until-

"Bother."

"JANE!"

"Neheheh…" With that she ran out of his office, taking with her his pen.

**6. Wake him up in the morning by singing 'Good morning' by Singing in the rain.**

Beckett sighed. He was in his bed, trying to sleep with the curtains blocking the sun. The only time he could relax was in his bedroom, sleeping. All peace and-

"Good morning. GOOD MORNING!" Suddenly the curtains were opened.

"It's great to stay up late!

"Good morning, good morning TO YOU!" Jane skipped around the room and placed some bacon on his desk.

_When the band began to play_

_The stars where shining bright._

She took out clothes for Beckett and threw them on his head.

_But now the milkman's on his way,_

_It's too late to say goodnight._

She opened the door and out came a trolley with different kind of food.

_So good morning, good morning!_

_Sun beams are smiling through._

Beckett had his clothes on, still shocked, and Jane dragged him out.

She opening every door on their way.

_Good morning, good morning, to you and you and you._

_Good morning, good morning._

_We've gabbed the whole night through._

She let him go when they were in the office and guards were already there. All of them were very shocked of the singing lady. She jumped on the table and sang:

_Good morning, good morning to you!_

"Miss Jane, what is the meaning of this?" Beckett asked as she was finished with her song.

"I thought I could wake you up with a song. Wasn't it great?" She smiled wide at him. All the guards turned to Beckett who didn't know what to say, "But do you know, Beckett?"

"What?"

_Nothing could be grander_

_Then to be in Louisiana._

She stepped out of the room and continued singing.

"_In the morning-"_

"GROVES!"

"Sorry sir.."


	5. A hero, twin and animal lover!

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and subscribing! I love you all my readers, I really do! Now, I have finally found my stories on the internet, so Jane will answer some reviews from chapter 3 and 4. Herself. Cool, isn't it? By the way, if you have any questions to her, JUST ASK! She'll answer!**

**lenokiie: THANK YOU! And I couldn't agree more. Becky needs to smile once a while. Heh… just wait 'til the next chapter.**

**RandomPirateWriter: N'aww! I am glad I could make Becky funny to you. Especially since you're not a fan. Tell ya something? I got all the kittens from the streets. I bet they have rabies or something… oh well. To late to take them back now.**

**Arrows The Wolf: Who knows? Maybe you'll find a completely insane girl singing and dancing to you one morning. Glad you liked it!**

**Lenokiie (again): I'm glad you liked it! I'll tell ya a secret, Beckett is really easy to make fun with. Not that kind of fun… you know what I mean! But it's really funny, 'cause he nearly always feel guilty when he's shouting at me.**

**7. Wear exactly what Captain Jack Sparrow wears and sing 'Heyo, Captain Jack'**

Beckett walked down the corridor while he glanced carefully both left and right, searching for an unwanted company by a certain, black-haired woman.

"My Lord?" Beckett jumped when he heard a voice and quickly turned around. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Groves.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked uninterested as he continued his look-out for danger.

"I was just wondering what you are doing. You look awfully jumpy today." He said concerned.

"I haven't seen a clue of Miss Jane at all and I think she's up to something." Beckett said, still not looking at Groves.

"Why do you think that? She can't be that bad." Oh, how wrong he was.

"Lord Beckett. There's a woman in pirate clothes singing on the Dauntless." A guard said to him from behind.

"_Oh no…_"Beckett thought "_Not again._"

When he and Groves came to the dock, they were welcomed by a woman, swinging around the ship by holding on a rope. Singing:

"_Heyo ,Capitan Jack. (Heyo, Captain Jack.)_

_Bring me back to the raid road track. (Brink me back to the raid road track.)_

_Gimme a gun in my hand. (Gimme a gun in my hand.)_

_I'm gonna be a shooter man. (I'm gonna be a shooter man.)_

"Miss Jane, what in the world are you wearing?" Beckett shouted at her. Jane slipped from the rope and landed on her feet in front of the two men. She was wearing black mascara, a triangle pirate hat and a long coat. She just looked like-

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Since I came from the future I have taken a liking to him. He's, like, my hero now and I really wanted to have a fan girl moment." He winced at the name and glared at her. She just smiled sweetly and placed her hat on top of Beckett's head. "You know, I wish I could meet my hero sometime." Then she walked away, hands behind her, before they could even say anything.

"_We are running to the raid road track_.

_Run along with Captain Jack._

_Ba dee da dum. Ba dee da dum._

_Run along with Captain Jack."_

Beckett sneered at her retreating back and took the hat of his head. He examined the hat and looked back at her.

_Why is that pirate her hero? Why isn't it me? I thought I was her hero, the way she behaves around me._ Startled my his own thoughts, he shook his head quickly and threw the hat away. He walked back to the castle with Groves, who was in his own thoughts.

_I wonder how much time it takes that the two of them really understands each other, _he thought. A long time, Groves. A long time.

**8. Tell him that his twin brother is visiting and show him a leprechaun.**

**9. Dance with the leprechaun singing: 'Cotton Eyed Joe' by Rednex.**

"Lord Beckett, your twin brother has come to visit you." Jane said, only her head showing from behind the door.

"Twin brother? I don't have a twin brother." Beckett said as he raised himself from the chair.

"Oh yes, you have. Come on in, Richard!" She opened the door wider and in came a really tiny man, wearing green clothes and a long, red beard. A leprechaun.

"Where's my money?" Richard grunted. Beckett stared at the tiny, little man… thing. _Of all the insane-_

"Wow, Beckett, you look so alike that I can't even find any differences." Jane gaped at them. Beckett glared at her, then turning his attention to the probably angry leprechaun.

"Mr. Richard, you have nothing left to do here. There is just a little misunderstanding. Isn't that right, Jane?"

"What? He can't leave just yet! We have to dance first. That's the Irish tradition, so I've heard." She muttered the last part, "Come on, Richard, let's dance!"

They chained their elbows together and danced around in circles.

"_Wouldn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe,_

_I'd been married a long time ago._

_Where did you come from?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you come from_

_Cotton-Eyed Joe?"_

"Mr. Richard, please leave. You will not have to see this." Beckett picked up a book from his desk and waited for him to leave. The leprechaun stared at him, Beckett sighed and gave him a small bag of gold. Smiling, Richard literally ran out of the room.

When he was gone, Beckett walked towards Jane and whacked her on the back of her head with the book.

"OUCH! What was that for, Becky?" She pouted.

"First, for bringing a leprechaun in my office and claim him as my twin brother. Second, for dancing and singing an annoying song in my presence. Third, I always wanted to do that because of your stupid pranks." He said. Jane suddenly smiled and walked backwards to the door.

"_Wouldn't been for Cutler Beckett,_

_I would still have my brain cells set._

_Where did he come from?_

_How did he get?_

_Was his momma really a pet_?"

Beckett jokingly threw the book after as she ran out of the office. He smiled as he heard her call back:"You know you like my company!"

Well, he did.

**10. 'Accidentally' throw a bucket with meat sauce at him and when he is going to change, set some huge dogs at him and take it on film.**

Beckett walked through the gardens outside the castle. He wanted a five minutes break from everything. Of course, he wouldn't get that lucky. Suddenly, Jane came from nowhere and 'accidentally' threw a bucket with meat sauce at him.

"Oh my gosh, Beckett I'm so sorry! This was actually for the dogs, but…" She trailed off, looking up and down at Beckett. It was a really hard time not to laugh when he was covered in meat sauce.

"It is quite okay, Jane, I will just go back and change." He smiled at her and walked towards the castle.

Jane smiled smugly behind his back and ran to the way where the dogs rested.

In the corridors, Beckett could swear he heard some barking. Shrugging it off, he continued.

Then he heard it again, only louder. He turned around and saw at least twenty foxhounds, running towards him. He didn't have time to react 'cause all of the dogs leaped at him, sending him on the floor.

They licked every meat they could find on his clothes. Just a few feet away he could see Jane, filming the whole scene with a camera. Which he learned the name of after spending some time with her and listening to stories about the future.

"O-boy, Beckett, you are really an animal lover!" She beamed at him and ran out of sight, giggling crazily. "Hey, Groves, Gillette. Wanna see a really cool film?"

He sighed as a dog licked his face clean from sauce.

_How did I end up like this?_

**I am really nice today! Giving you four steps of my list in one chapter. I hope you liked it and I would like if you reviewed. Don't forget, you can ask Jane about any questions if you'd like. We are really becoming friends.**

**Jane: No we aren't. **

**Heh… yes we are. Remember? Watch it, Jane, I have Beckett locked in my dungeon!**

**Jane: Naahh, I don't like him anyway.**

**We'll see about that.**

**Jane: What was that?**

**Nothing! REVIEW! Please…**


	6. Golf, hurting and Coke Mentos Day!

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I have waited for this day to continue this story! Now my attention will be set on this one. I just love it, and when I read it again I actually thought it was funny. Good… now I know that I have a good sense of humor. TAKE THAT, SHAKESPEAR! Ahem… on with the list/story/thing.**

**Arrows The Wolf: Glad I could make up your day! Love, Jane!**

**lenokiie: Oh yeah, he's jealous alright. He just don't wanna admit it, *whisper* I think he's a virgin. Thank you for reading! Huggies, Jane.**

**11. Play some golf and when you see him on the balcony shout: FORD! And hit him with the golf ball. Point your finger in the air and yell: I REGRET NOTHING! Then turn around and run for your life.**

* * *

><p>Groves and Gillette was about to get to the dock when they saw Jane walking across them. She had a kind of long cane made of metal behind her back and a tiny, white ball in her hand.<p>

"Miss Jane, where are you going?" Gillette asked her as they followed.

"I am going to play golf." She replied without taking a glance at them. She put the ball down and readied herself to shoot with the metal cane.

"What is golf?" Groves asked him. Gillette just shrugged and continued to watch Jane.

It was then he noticed where she was going to shoot. He saw Lord Beckett, Mercer and Will Turner on a balcony not so far from where they stood.

Gillette nudged Groves in the arm and nodded to Lord Beckett's direction. Groves' eyes went wide and grabbed Jane's wrist as she was going to hit.

"Maybe that is not a good idea, Miss Jane. You don't want any accident, do you?"

"Nonsense!" She slapped his hand away, "This is just for fun! Chillax, guys." They glanced at each other with worried looks.

~At the balcony~

"So, Mr. Turner, will you accept my offer?" Beckett said as Mercer took off his cloak.

Will was about to say something but got interrupted.

"FORD!"

Suddenly a white ball hit Beckett straight on his head, making him almost fall off the balcony. The three men looked where the ball came from and saw three other figures not so far away. Two with navy uniforms and the other one with a long, dark green coat.

Beckett knew immediately who the one with the coat was. _Jane…_

He gave her a hard, cold glare who anyone could see from afar.

"JANE!"

She pointed her index finger in the air, "I REGRET NOTHIN!" And then she ran.

The two navy guys, who they then knew were Groves and Gillette, glanced at each other and ran after her.

Will turned to Beckett, "How do you survive this?"

"By luck, Mr. Turner," Beckett said, still glaring at her back, "By luck."

* * *

><p><strong>12. Pretend to have hurt your leg, but actually you just want to let him hold you so you can steal his gun.<strong>

"Hey, Becky!" Beckett saw Jane running towards him. He groaned. _Not again._

"Lord Beckett, should I do something?" Mercer asked as he came by his side. He was going to answer, but then saw something unexpected. While she was running, she tripped and fell to the ground. Hard.

"OHH, IN THE MORDORS BANE BY THE DUTCHMAN." She yelled as she clutched her leg.

"**Jane!**"Beckett shouted as he quickly ran to her.

Mercer stood still watching the scene, wearing a questioning face. _Not so long ago she was swinging around the Dauntless, with everything under control, then she suddenly trips?_

"Can you stand up?" He asked, his voice was full of concern.

"I think so." She grabbed his waist to try holding the balance. He helped her up and took her to her room, with Mercer trailing behind them unnoticed. Mercer that she smirked when she had her arms around Beckett.

"I will call the doctor, please stay here." Beckett placed her on her bed. She nodded slowly and wiped her tears away. He walked quickly out of the room, only to be stopped by Mercers voice:

"Say, didn't you have your gun some moments ago?" He asked.

Beckett felt his left side, only to notice that his gun was not there. Finally, reality hit him.

"JANE!" They ran back to the room, only to find Jane standing on the window edge with Beckett's gun in her hand, ready to jump anytime.

"Gentlemen, this is the time you will always remember when you almost caught your dearest Jane- WOAH!" She lost her balance and fell down the window. Beckett and Mercer quickly leant forwards to see if she was okay.

All they saw was her riding on a snow-white horse, galloping full speed towards the beach.

"What is she up to now?" Beckett muttered to himself. He almost ran out of the room leaving Mercer alone. He had a smirk on his face as he watched Lord Beckett, Groves and Gillette heading to the beach with a quick pace.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Since you now have the gun, get some coke and mentos. Take the mentos in the coke, get in a safe distance and when you see Beckett near the bottle of coke, SHOOT IT!<strong>

"Hello, boys! What a wonderful evening to take a stroll on the beach, ey?" Jane shouted to them. They had a good distance from each other. They had stopped by Beckett's orders.

"Jane, what do you want now that you have my gun?" Beckett asked/shouted to her.

"I want you to come to me and get your gun." She shouted back.

He was unsure. It was too easy by just get the gun back, and she hadn't made a prank to him. Something was wrong.

"Lord Beckett, she is offering your gun now, why can't you just-" Groves was cut off by Beckett's strict voice.

"Because, Groves, I am the one who is making the decision." Then, he finally noticed the bottle of some kind of liquid inside, standing in the middle of Jane and them. "Miss Jane, why can't you just give the gun to me?"

She narrowed her eyes and then smiled, "Because I may think I have a broken leg. And don't make me a deal, hun, 'cause I won't make one.

He sighed in defeat and walked towards her. Then she loaded the gun and aimed at his feet. His eyes went wide, "Miss Jane, what are you-"

She shot and hit the bottle of liquid. There was a huge explode and everyone -except Jane- fell on their backs. All of them were covered in soda.

"HAPPY COCA COLA MENTOS DAY!" She shouted and ran past them, placing Beckett's gun on his stomach on her way.

"I hate that woman…" Beckett muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Pfft! Yeah right, Cutler. YOU LOVE HER! WHY CAN'T YOU ADMIT IT? Review please! I love them, and I need them. PLEASE! For Cutler and his love *puppy eyes*?<strong>


	7. Begging, candyland and lessons!

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while! You know, school and that piece of (insert a really random swear here). I really hate myself right now. So, if you're going to poke me with really sharp knife, enjoy. Here are Jane answering our latest reviews! **

**Lady Bluebell Beckett: Thank you! Glad you think so! I get all my ideas from my head, normally I read to get some fan fictions with Ela Black to get inspiration. Some other ideas I get from what I always wanted to do with Cutler. Since I'm from the future and all… **

**Arrows The Wolf: Thank you for your supporting. Though I think it's really weird that you think I like him, *shudders*, who knows what that author will do to me? Oh! And you should really buy some coke and mentos. Wait… NO! Don't do it, for your safety. Honestly, I am a bad role model. That's why I don't have kids :D**

**lenokiie: Neheheh… Yes. But, hey, they're Navy Guys. What did you expect? Thanks for reviewing so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Grab his leg and follow him everywhere until you make him buy a puppy and white foal.<strong>

"Pleeeaaase?" Jane pleaded.

"NO! AND LET GO OF ME!" Beckett shouted. He tried to walk, but it was hard when he had Jane clinging around his left leg.

"But I really want a puppy and a white foal! I really, really need them!" She looked up at him.

"Jane, you are not going to get a puppy and a foal if you keep doing this." He halted towards his desk.

"Fine, then I'll never let go of your leg. When you wake up in the morning, I'll be there. While in your meetings, I'll be there. While you're ASLEEP, I'll be there." She said darkly and then smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine! I will not get you anything the way you behave." He said looking sternly at her.

She looked like she was deep in her thoughts.

"You know, this will get weird when we have to go to the bathroom." His eyes widened and searched her face to find if she was joking. She was not.

"Okay! You can have the darn puppy and foal. Happy?" He put his hands up in the air in frustration. She nodded quickly but didn't let go of his leg. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh, but I don't want to, your leg is too comfy." She snuggled closer and closed her eyes as she smiled.

He sighed, "Jane, GET OFF MY LEG!"

Suddenly, the doors opened and Groves came in, "Lord Beckett, I heard-" He cut himself off as he saw Jane clinging her arms and legs around Beckett's leg. Lord Beckett didn't look pleased.

"Just. Leave. Now." He said between clenched teeth. Groves immediately backed out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

"I knew you loved me too much!" Jane exclaimed as she snuggled even closer, if that was possible.

"Jane…" He groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Ew! Dirty thoughts!" She quickly shut her eyes open and let go of his leg. She took his hat and ran out of the office with full speed. Beckett blinked twice, wondering what the heck did just happen. When he finally came back to reality, he ran after her.

"JANE!"

"NEHEHEH!"

* * *

><p><strong>15. When he's at a meeting, take his ship and get to the angle of his window. When he sees you with the ship, shout to him: BECKY! WE'RE GOING TO CANDYLAND, BECKY! WANNA COME?<strong>

"If we sail south of here…" Beckett pointed somewhere on the map which was placed on the table.

"Excuse me, Lord, but isn't that your ship?" Gillette asked him pointing at the window.

Everyone in the room turned and went to see what he meant. Like Gillette said, Cutler Beckett's ship was sailing with someone on the railings. There were also some Navy's on the ship.

"Jane." Beckett muttered under his breath.

"BECKY! WE'RE GOING TO CANDYLAND, BECKY! WANNA COME?" Jane shouted as she waved to him with both hands.

"Isn't she a bold one?" A navy guy told another.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind her warming up the bed." They laughed together, only to get interrupted by Beckett.

"I will not hear you talk about Miss Hawke like that. She has a very important place of the East Indian Trading Company and will not be seen as an object. Is that clear?" He gave them a cold glare as they nodded, "Good. Now move!"

They stepped away as Beckett rushed through the door. _How dare they talk about her as a wench in my presence. _He stopped in his tracks. _And why the hell did I suddenly care?_

*BOOM*

That once were a brick wall to his left, is now a big hole.

"SORRY! REMIND ME THAT I OWE YOU SOME CANNON BALLS!" Jane shouted to him from his ship.

He gaped at the giant hole the raven-haired woman made.

"JANE!""Uh…" she looked down at herself, "NO BECKETT, I CAN'T FEEL ANY PAIN." She turned to a man next to her, "Isn't it him who should be in pain?" The man just shrugged.

He sighed in irritation as he raced towards the docks.

_That darn woman… _

* * *

><p><strong>16. Join them on the ship and pretend to fall over and drown. He will probably rescue you and you'll tease him that he loves you.<strong>

"So, Becky, why the heck are we looking for pirates?" Jane asked him while fingering some books on the bookshelf.

He sighed in defeat, giving up trying to teach her to call him Lord Beckett or Beckett, "Pirates are foul creatures. Less of them will make the world better."

"Hm..." She looked like she was in thought.

He looked up from his teacup, "What is it?"

"You know, there are worse things than pirates. You could take advance of them if you know what to do , then you could always get rid of the pirates. 'Cause, you know, pirates comes and goes."

"Really?" He said interested. _She has a point._

"Well, it's just a thought. Nice to talk to 'ya!" She smiled to him and skipped out of his cabin.

He smiled back and felt a little disappointed, he liked to talk to Jane. Even if she talked about random thing. It was like she was his only friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "Lord Beckett, Miss Hawke has fallen overboard!"

Beckett didn't even give him a change to explain the man, because he was already up on the deck. (Magic! Lol.)

"Jane!" He shouted as he saw a shadow in the water. Beckett took of his coat and dived after her. He dived and dived, trying to reach her. When he finally grabbed her waist, he mentally sighed in relief and swam up again.

"Here!" Someone shouted as he threw a rope down. Beckett grabbed the rope and climbed with Jane clutching on his back. When they came up on deck Beckett was still holding Jane with his right arm and both were gasping for air.

"Jane, can you hear me?" Beckett placed his free hand to touch her left cheek.

She opened her eyes quickly and rolled of his grip, "OH MY HUBBA BUBBA, YOU LOVE

ME!"

He stood up as he blushed a deep shade of red, "I am not! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, duh! You saved me! Haha, you love me! You love me! You love-"

"Jane, stop it! I saved you because without you we're doomed!" He glared at her. Everyone on the ship stopped whatever they were doing to see the soap opera right in front of their eyes.

"Aw, muggle snuggle, I tripped on purpose. I was just going to see if you would save me or not. AND YOU DID!"

Jane skipped around the ship singing all the way: 'Becky loves me! Becky loves me!'

Beckett took her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring everyone's shocked expression. Even Groves and Gillette didn't see that coming.

"BECKETT, LET GO OF ME! RAPE, RAPE! I AM SO GOING TO SEW YOU!" Jane shouted and tried to wiggle herself out. But he was even stronger than he looked.

"I will teach you a long lesson in my cabin." He said as if everything was normal.

I know what you think. Did they really DO IT? The answer is… no. He actually did learn her a lesson, a really huge speech about not wanting her to pretend to die a horrible death again.

**REALLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Check out the poll on my profile! It's really important and I need all of my readers choice. What shall I do? Read it! Please… OH! And don't forget to review :D Don't kill me if the last one's to fluffy. MERCY!**


	8. Nyan returns to finally the Jar of Dirt

**A/N: Hey! I thought it was time to update my '20 ways to annoy Lord Beckett' story. I have decided! I ****WILL**** make a real story of it. From the beginning when it all started. And when it ends. Sadly. BUT, don't be disappointed 'cause I haven't found out the plot yet. Yaaay! *danced on the table, mom and dad giving me weird looks* Enjoy!**

**Oh! And since this is the last chappie I want to make this a little longer. Afterwards there'll be a bonus chapter. NOW enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Get some kind of switching bodies thingy from Tia Dalma and switch bodies with Becky (Best to do it with some distance between you, but not too much! That'll ruin the fun). Then you go around the castle and command others to do your duties and some wishes.<strong>

"Tia Dalma!" Jane greeted as she walked into Tias little hut.

"Jane Hawke, it has been too long." Tia said from where she sat at the table.

"Okay, friendliness over. I need something from you." Jane took a seat across her.

"What is it that you want, child? Remember, you still owe me that favor from the time travel I gave you." Tia said.

"Oh yeah, thank you by the way, 2012's great! But what if I owe you TWO favors?" Jane held up two fingers to prove her point.

Tia became interested, "Again, what is it that you want?"

"I want a switch-bodies-thingy." She leant back in the chair.

"To switch bodies?"

"Duh." Jane rolled her eyes.

"To who and why do you want to switch bodies?" She eyed Jane suspiciously.

She shrugged, "Cutler Beckett, I wanna annoy the heck outta him and make his life miserable."

Tia Dalma smiled smugly, "That's my girl."

**~Next day~**

Beckett sighed as he felt the warm sun shining on his face. He took of the covers and sat in a sitting position on his bed. Or, he thought it was his bed. When he took a good look around his room, well that's the problem, it wasn't his room.

"What the-" He quickly stood up and noticed how different it felt. He felt he was a bit lower (Yes, Jane is a bit lower than Beckett. Don't tease her!).

Beckett hurried to the nearest mirror and gasped in shock. That wasn't his body! No, he had black hair which ended to his higher back, green eyes and wore short shorts and a top which said: "Sweet dreams, scream about cream" Oh, yeah, and he was a woman.

"JANE!" He shouted.

He stormed out of the room, not caring about the 2012ish pajamas he wore, and took the way to _his_ room.

"Groves, go for a walk with Janes German Shepherd, Cutler Jr!" He heard a voice say. _His voice._

Beckett immediately stopped walking, he was right behind the door.

"But, sir-"

"No buts, you will do as I say! And afterwards do her duties and tidy her room."

"Yes, sir." Beckett heard Groves walk away and came to view.

"You!" He pointed a finger to her, "You will change us back! Of all the most insane pranks you have pulled, this must be the most- Where the bloody hell is my wig?"

Jane took her, or his, eyes from the finger and looked up on her head, "Oh! It was getting itchy, so I made Gillette shoot it with his gun and throw it to the dogs."

"You WHAT?" He shrieked in horror.

"Relax, they were German Shepherds, they're tough." She waved it off.

"JANE, CHANGE US BACK!" Beckett shouted.

"Hmm, nope." She said simply. She grabbed him by his waist and threw him on her shoulder. Or, his shoulder to be exact.

"LET ME DOWN!" He banged his fists on her back.

"Nope, we're going on a little diving trip."

Becketts eyes turned wide as he knew what she meant. The docks.

"JANE!"

* * *

><p><strong>18. While he's talking with Governor Swan at POTC 2 (sorry if I said 3), you leave by some loud speakers in the room and lock the doors. When you know they're safe inside, play the Nyan cat song.<strong>

**(sorry for changing a bit)**

It was amusing for Beckett to see the governor without his wig. And even more amusing to know that he had more power then him. As Mr. Swan was doing paperwork and the guards were guarding, they heard a noise.

*klink*

"Jane," Beckett turned to see Jane up on a ladder, "What are you doing?"

"Setting up some loudspeakers." She said without taking her eyes from the square thingies which he assumed must've been loudspeakers. She threw the screwdriver away and examined her work.

"And why is that?" Now they got the guards and the governors attention.

"You'll see." She smiled sweetly at him and jumped off the ladder.

She skipped through the door and locked it. Beckett gulped, realizing what she was going to do. He quickly tried to open the door, but to no use. It was to late!

***Meow meow meeoow, meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow, meow, meow…***

"God no…" Beckett groaned.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Weatherby Swan asked skeptically.

"You'll get used to this after some weeks. She does this everyday." A guard said.

"Jane!" Beckett slammed his fists on the door.

Another guard turned to the governor, "Sadly, not everyone feels that way."

"REVENGE IS SWEET, LORDY!" Janes voice could be heard outside.

"JANE!"

* * *

><p><strong>19. Meditate on his desk, if he tries to speak with you, ignore him. When he finally tries to touch you, take his arm and pull him backwards like a ninja. <strong>

Beckett was reading his paperwork as he was walking to his office. In the morning was maybe the only time Jane was not in present. Sometimes, he wondered where she went off to.

His wondering was answered when he opened the door to his office. Jane was sitting Indian-style on his desk with her eyes closed. He sighed irritably and laid his papers on a small table.

"Jane what are you doing this time?" He asked.

No response.

"Jane?" He tried again. This was really unusual. She always liked to make fun of him in some kind of way.

He became a little concerned and tried to wake her up by shaking her a little. But before he could even make a movement, she quickly grabbed his wrist and threw him backwards.

"ARGH! JANE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" He shouted as he tried to get up from the floor.

She opened her eyes and locked a bit shocked, "Oh, Becky, didn't I tell you not to disturb me when I'm meditating?"

"You must have missed that." He said bitterly.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "now you know!"

She took his wig and skipped out of his room.

He rolled his eyes and smiled a little, "Jane!"

He playfully ran after her. She shrieked and ran too, laughing all the way. Luckily, for him, all guards were at the docks, so they couldn't see the ridiculous scene which happened in the Port Royal's castle.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Take his ship (again). He pretty have had enough and follows you with another ship. When he stops to get over to you, you pop out in sight from the other ship you shout to him: Come to get me, aye, you shorty man? Look what I got. (Show him a jar of dirt, inside the dirt there's his wig) ~I've got a jar of di-irt x3 And guess what's inside it?~<strong>

"Lord Beckett," Groves came running through the door, "someone has taking your ship again!"

"Not again." Beckett rolled his eyes, he knew exactly who 'someone' was. "Give me another ship and sail towards it."

"Sir." Groves nodded and went out to find a ship.

Beckett sighed as he sat back in the chair, "What should I do with you?"

He was really annoyed, most because he can't find his wig. What did that darn woman do now?

**~At an other ship with Becky~**

Beckett saw his ship right beside where they sailed and walked up to the railings.

"Jane, what do you want?" He shouted.

Suddenly, she jumped up in view and everyone could see that she had some kind a jar which she was holding.

"Alas! You've finally come to get me and- WOAH!" She fell down the stairs and oohs and aahs could be heard from Becketts ship.

"Got it!" She came to view again with the jar. "Come to get me, aye, you shorty man? Look what I've got."

"Is that…?" Groves trailed off.

"Yes." Beckett sighed, "Yes it is."

_"I've got a jar of di-irt~_

_I've got a jar of di-irt~_

_I've got a jar of di-irt^_

_And guess what's inside it!"_

She held up the jar above her head and you could clearly see that inside the jar of dirt, was a creamy wig full of dirt.

"JANE!" Beckett shouted.

She looked up in the sky and then to Beckett again, "NO, I CAN'T SEE ANY PLANE. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND RANDOM WORDS THAT RHYMES?"

He rolled his eyes, suddenly a cannon ball was shot. Beckett and the others quickly ducked.

***BOOM***

A huge hole was now formed through Cutlers wall to his cabin.

"SORRY, MISSED!" She apologized, but she didn't sound like she meant it.

"JANE!"

**A/N: What do you think? Bonus chapter will be up today! Nehehah! Review, please :D Tell me what you think of Beckett and Janes relationship! :D**


	9. BONUS CHAPTER!

**A/N: Now, this is the final chappie of '20 ways to annoy Lord Beckett'. I really hope Beckett's not OOC. And if this is a bit more fluffy then my other chappies. BUT WHO CARES? This is my thoughts of Becketts romantic side and I thought after the humor there should've been a lil' romantic chapter. UH OH, SPOILER! I'll just stop talking now. **

**I am SO going to miss this *sob sob*. But then, I'll make the real story! HAHA! I'll guess I will see you guys lates, then. Tata! *me amazingly disappears in smoke***

* * *

><p>Beckett watched as Jane peacefully slept on his bed. It wasn't really expected, but he didn't mind. She had had an exhausting day by pulling pranks on almost everyone in Port Royal. But not on him.<p>

He was kind of grateful, but he was also a little sad. He really liked being the target for Jane. It was her code that she still cared about him. Did she still care about him now?

"Milord?" Mercer came behind Beckett.

"She is a special one, isn't she?" He said, showing admiration in his eyes. Mercer understood he meant Jane.

"Indeed." Mercer nodded, "Too bad she's going to leave soon."

Beckett perked up and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Leave? What do you mean leave?"

"I have heard rumors that Tia Dalma will send her back to the future if Miss Jane want to. And if you really know her, you'd know that she is an adventure seeking woman." He said.

Beckett looked back at Jane, fighting back tears as he heard that maybe his only friend -who actually understood him- was going to leave.

"Yes. Indeed she is." He muttered, "I want to be alone."

"Milord." Mercer nodded and left the room.

"_Does she really want to go back to the future that much?_" He thought.

Beckett took a chair and sat beside her, resting his hand on her head and stoking her forehead with his thumb.

"_Am I actually falling in love with her? She is so young, and I don't even know anything about romance_." He paused in his thoughts, "_But I know it. I- I love her. I love her. I __love__ her."_

When he examined the sleeping beauty in front of him, he knew it would be hard for him to let her go. He leaned a bit forward, not moving his hand from her head.

"Don't leave me." Beckett merely whispered. Jane sighed tiredly.

"I wont." She responded weakly in her sleep.

He smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Becky? Whazzup, da house on fire?" She yawned out.

He chuckled, the smile not fading from his face, "No. Everything is okay. Go back to sleep."

He said softly and placed a kiss on her temple.

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Will you sleep with me? Nightmare."

Beckett looked shocked first but then smiled again, "Of course."

He laid beside her from the other side of the bed and took his arms around her waist as if protecting her. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the flower scent in her hair -he always liked that smell- and slowly drifted off to sleep

The last thing he heard was a weakly: "I love you."


	10. The prequel

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and faves :D

The little change of this chapter is because I got a message of someone who didn't find my sequel. I got worried and though: _How could this happen?_

__And of course.. silly me forgot to tell you that I changed the name from 'We go together, right?' to 'She's not a pirate'.

So I hurried to my other computer and quickly wrote this.

I hope ya'll not angry, and I really apologize! I will, by the way, update my stories as fast as I can. But I'm really busy with school work right now, and I am going to a vacation for over a week! Yay me!

Sorry, I'm rabbling here. Have a good fall!

~Ela Black


End file.
